diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrigán/Vergangenheit
ooc-Info: Einige der hier beschriebenen Dinge, sind aus ooc-Gründen nicht gespielt worden, aber im Nachhinein mit beteiligten Personen abgesprochen worden. Ihre Kindheit bis ca. 15 Jahre (nicht ausgespielte Geschichte) Morrigan wurde in Sturmwind zur Welt gebracht. Ihre Mutter, deren Namen sie nie erfahren hat, sollte eigentlich Zwillinge gebären, doch die Geburt verlief problematisch, sodass sowohl die Mutter, als auch Morris Schwester sterben mussten. Eine Bekannte der Mutter nahm sie mit und brachte sie in einer Pflegefamilie unter. Dort wuchs das Mädchen auf, wobei sie dort weder gut behandelt, noch geliebt wurde. Immer wieder sagte ihre Pflegemutter ihr, dass sie ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter ermordet habe, bis sie es schließlich selber glaubte. Während die leiblichen Kinder der Familie zur Schule gingen und oft draußen spielen durften, musste Morri ihrer Pflegemutter im Haushalt helfen und das Wort Schule war ihr nicht gestattet. Schließlich lief sie weg und schlug sich auf der Straße durch. Bei ihren kleinen Diebereien, die sie über Wasser hielten, wurde sie von einem Mann erwischt, der sie daraufhin erpresste. Statt zu stehlen, begann sie nun zu betteln. Beinah alles Geld, was Morri bekam, musste sie dem Mann geben, der wirklich jeden Abend kam, um es ihr abzunehmen. Viel ließ er ihr dabei nicht, sodass sie bald dazu überging, mehr um Essen zu betteln als um Geld. Ihr Leben auf den Straßen Sturmwinds Morrigan lebte also von nun an auf der Straße. Dort lernte sie viele Leute kennen, die ihr Geld gaben und sich darüber wunderten, dass sie trotzdem immer so wenig hatte. Unter den Leuten, die sie kennenlernte, war auch Tilogor, ein junger Mann von ungefähr 20 Jahren, der sich rührend um sie kümmerte. Zusammen mit einem Paladin entlockte er ihr ihr Geheimnis und gemeinsam "beseitigten" Tilogor und der Paladin in der Tiefenbahn das Problem. Morrigan, die das Ganze beobachtete, wurde davon ziemlich traumatisiert, sodass sie recht lange im Lazarett lag. Dort lernte sie Blaan kennen, der im Bett neben ihr lag, und schloss Freundschaft mit ihm. Eine andere Freundschaft, die sich dort entwickelte, war die zu der Heilerin Sashira, der Morri sehr vertraute. In der Zeit im Lazarett schenkte Tilo ihr ein Buch, das die schönsten Orte in ganz Azeroth mit wunderschönen Bildern zeigte. Er versprach Morrigan, die Sturmwind noch nie verlassen hatte, mit ihr all diese Orte zu besuchen, sobald sie wieder gesund sein würde. Als sie jedoch gesund war, beschlossen sie erstmal, nach Darnassus zu ziehen. Darnassus und die Zeit danach (teilweise nicht ausgespielt) Tilogor kaufte in Darnassus ein kleine Häuschen und dort lebten die beiden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Gefühle füreinander entdeckten und sie sich schließlich auch eingestanden. Für Morrigan war dies etwas völlig Neues. Hatte sie bisher immer nur den Dreck für anderen gemacht, bekam sie nun endlich zu spüren, wie es war, geliebt und geachtet zu werden. Den ersten Teil ihrer langen Reise traten sie schließlich an - sie besuchten die Hauptstadt der Draenei, die Exodar. Obwohl sie Darnassus inzwischen gesehen hatte und sich mit den fremden Kulturen ein wenig auseinandergesetzt hatte, wurde sie von der Exodar doch wieder völlig überrascht. Nachdem sie die komplette Stadt erkundet und kennengelernt hatten, kehrten sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Haus in Darnassus. Doch Tilo, der sie immer und jederzeit beschützen wollte, engte sie zu sehr ein. War sie doch lang genug ein Kind der Straße gewesen, um das Gefühl der Freiheit zu kennen. Sie stritten sich und Morri rannte weg, die Reaktion, die sie sich irgendwann einmal angewöhnt hatte und seitdem immer nutzte. Sie verließ Darnassus und ließ den ganzen Kontinent Kalimdor hinter sich. Doch wohin sie auch ging, die Wut blieb. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was passiert war, doch irgendwann wachte sie auf, in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Haus. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, nicht einmal ihren Namen wusste sie noch. Das Ehepaar, dem der Hof gehörte, wo sie aufgewacht war, erklärte ihr, sie sei vom Pferd gefallen, ihr Name sei Lilian und sie sei hier zu Hause. Sie brachten ihr "wieder" Lesen und Schreiben bei und sie verlebte eine gute Zeit auf dem Hof. Dennoch kehrte in der ganzen Zeit ihr Gedächnis nicht zurück. Dann kam der Tag, als ihr vermeintlicher Vater sie für einen Auftrag nach Sturmwind schickte. Zurück nach Sturmwind Morrigan kehrte nach Sturmwind zurück - mit dem festen Glauben, Lilian zu sein, aus dem Arathihochland zu kommen und noch nie im Leben in Sturmwind gewesen zu sein. Darum war sie natürlich sehr verwirrt, als einige Leute sie wiedererkannten und sie mit Morri ansprachen. Einer davon war Tilo, der - nachdem er sie überall gesucht hatte - zurück nach Sturmwind gegangen war. Sie erkannte ihn nicht und er war sehr verstört. Morri schrieb an ihre "Eltern", denn obwohl sie deren Lügen glaubte, war sie doch verunsichert, schließlich erinnerte sie sich ja selber nicht an ihr Leben vor ihrem "Pferdesturz". Ihre "Eltern" gestanden ihr per Brief schließlich die Wahrheit: Sie hatten ihre eigene Tochter bei einem Unfall verloren und als sie gemerkt hatten, dass Morri ihr Gedächnis verloren hatte, hatten sie die Gelegenheit genutzt. Morri war also wieder in Sturmwind, ohne ihr Gedächnis und völlig verwirrt. Sash untersuchte sie, doch sie konnte auch nichts finden. Tilogor führte sie schließlich an verschiedene Plätze, an denen sie früher war, damit die Erinnerung wieder kam. Doch erst in der Tiefenbahn kamen erst die traumatischen Erinnerungen, dann auch der Rest. Tilo tröstete sie, war für sie da wie früher und ja, sie liebte ihn noch immer. Und dann kam das Unbegreifliche für sie: Tilo hatte eine Neue, er liebte sie nicht mehr. Enttäuscht und verletzt - er hatte es ihr nicht einmal selber gesagt, nein, von Blaan hatte sie es erfahren - schenkte sie das Buch, das Tilogor ihr einst geschenkt hatte, einer Bettlerin und verließ Sturmwind, mit dem Gedanken erst zurückzukehren, wenn sie Tilo vergessen hatte. Die Zeit danach und die erneute Rückkehr nach Sturmwind (teilweise nicht ausgespiel) Morri verschwand aus Sturmwind und hinterließ auch keine Nachrichten. So kam es zu einem Missverständnis, das sie selber gar nicht mitbekam. Denn nur wenige Tage nachdem sie gegangen war, wurde ein Mädchen im Kanal gefunden, bei ihr das Buch, in dem Tilos Name noch stand. Er wurde aufgesucht und man erklärte ihm, dass ein Mädchen mit dem Buch im Kanal gefunden wurde. Natürlich dachte er, dass Morri das Mädchen gewesen sei. Die war jedoch weit entfernt von Sturmwind und Tilogor. Sie kehrte zurück ins Arathihochland und zu ihren vermeintlichen Eltern. Nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, begann Morri auf dem Hof zu arbeiten, denn diese Arbeit hatte sie während ihrer Zeit dort lieben gelernt. Es dauerte lange, doch schließlich begann sie Tilo zu vergessen, was durch die Hilfe eines Jungen vom Nachbarhof noch verstärkt wurde. Denn sie freundeten sich an und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Doch als dieser Junge begann, ihr Avancen zu machen, erinnerte sie sich an Tilogor und ihre Zeit in Sturmwind. Sie beschloss zurückzukehren, um sich ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. So kam Morri wieder zurück nach Sturmwind, die Stadt, in der sie geboren worden und aufgewachsen war. Die erste, die sie traf, war Sash, die von ihrem vermeintlichen Tod nichts mitbekommen hatte und sich deswegen nur sehr darüber freute, Morri wieder zu sehen. Erst viel später an diesem Tag begegnete sie Tilogor, der sie ansah, als sei sie von einem anderen Stern. Schon beim ersten Blick wusste sie, dass all die Zeit umsonst gewesen war, dass ihre Liebe zu Tilo immer noch so stark war, wie an jenem Tag als sie Sturmwind verlassen hatte. Da stand Tilo vor ihr und warf ihr vor, sie dürfe nicht da sein, sie sei tot und war schrecklich sauer auf sie. Nach einem ewigen hin und her schafften sie es schließlich sich auszusprechen. Er erklärte ihr, warum er sie damals nicht so lieben konnte, wie es richtig gewesen wäre und sie verzieh ihm. Sie waren wieder zusammen und glücklich. An diesem Abend lernte Morri Tilos Freunde Hinkings und Talisalia kennen und sie übernachteten dort. Erst am nächsten Tag gestand er ihr, dass er verreisen müsse. Doch sie überredete ihn, dass sie mitkommen wolle und so reisten sie am nächsten Tag zusammen in eine ungewisse und gefährliche Zukunft.